


That Can Only Mean One Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, awkward pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt: "Person A has a huge crush, and Person B is the confident friend who gives them a pep talk about it. Person B tells Person A to believe in themselves and call their crush by the time Person B walks away. Person B starts to leave, hears their ringtone, and turns to look at Person A with a confused expression on their face. Person B asks why they’re calling them, and then it hits them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Can Only Mean One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, have some more stormpilot. I'm trying to figure them out more, and I think I'm getting somewhere, but [shrugs]
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and any and all feedback means the world! If you ever wanna chat about star wars tfa or stormpilot, hit me up on tumblr. I'm cloveoil over there as well B)

Poe took a deep breath, inhaling the earthy scent of roasted coffee and old books. He’d been staring at the same page in his book for what felt like ages, eyes glazing over until he’d snap back to attention at the sound of a door opening or a barista yelling an order into the packed coffee shop. If he was being honest, Poe wasn’t even sure  _ what _ it was that he was reading. He could give you the title, the author, but a plot summary? Poe was lost on that one. Something about a hypothetical novel and tachyonic drives and nebulous stars? This was the last time he picked up a book solely based on its title being related to space.

Though, truth be told, even if he did understand the novel, Poe knew he’d have just as much trouble concentrating after what happened last night. Just the thought of it all makes his stomach swim with something other than the hangover he’d woken up with this morning, something somehow worse than sea sickness and food poisoning all wrapped in one. It was infatuation. 

And Poe hated it.

The look of sheer amusement on Jessika’s face last night when Poe accidentally blurted his thoughts had haunted him all throughout today. A faded memory of, “Why don’t you just  _ tell _ him then, Poe? I’m sure it’ll be fine--”

“No,” he staunchly replied, swallowing his words with another shot of tequila. The conversation shifted and the topic was dropped. Poe still wasn’t sure if that was the best course of action. He liked Finn, that much was undeniable, but was he willing to take that risk? Of possibly and irreversibly messing up their friendship? Poe considered himself brave in many areas of his life; in the sky, speaking his mind, and even chasing his desire for lust in the crowds of a loud, dark club.

Love, however, was an entirely different matter. 

The bell by the door caught his attention again, and he immediately regretted looking up. Dark eyes met his own, and Poe just  _ knew _ that his face was an open book of emotion. Finn grinned and waved at Poe, bypassing the line at the counter to make a beeline towards Poe who sat there, paper cup of coffee with an embarrassing amount of sugar and cream.

“I knocked earlier on your door, but you weren’t around,” Finn said, looking between Poe and the empty chair in front of him. “Can I sit? Or are you expecting someone?”

“No, no. Nobody, please,” Poe offered, stuck between a grin and a grimace. He took an awkward sip of his coffee. “So,” he started, licking his lips. “Any reason you were looking for me?”

Finn shrugged, broad shoulders shifting in the jacket Poe had let him borrow (but never really asked for back.) “Just wanted to see if you were around, maybe wanted to do something later with Rey and me…” he trailed off, looking Poe over. Poe fidgeted under the sudden scrutiny. “Are you okay?” Finn suddenly asked, his brow furrowed. “Did I do something--”

“No!” Poe exclaimed, sitting up straighter in his seat now. “Not at all,” Poe added, trying to smooth over his awkward outburst. He sat there, unsure of where to look. His eyes flickered from Finn to his coffee to the door to his stupid book and then back at Finn.

“Well something’s wrong,” Finn said. Poe had to hold back from swooning at Finn’s innate compassion, and when Finn reached out to take Poe’s hand in his, he nearly fainted. “You can tell me, you know that, right? You’re my friend, Poe.”

Friend. Right. Poe gave Finn’s hand a squeeze before gently tugging out of its grasp. He gave a weak smile. “It’s silly,” he dismissed. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I bet it’s not silly,” Finn challenged with a warm grin. “And I give  _ great _ advice, just ask Rey.” Poe had to chuckle at that, earning a smirk from Finn. “Hey, I do! It’s never failed her.”

“Yeah, because she never takes it,” Poe snorted. He ran a hand through his hair and huffed. Was he going to do this? He was going to do this. Poe took a deep breath before saying, “I think I really like someone, but I don’t know how to tell them.” Finn raised a brow.

“Oh,” he breathed, soft and barely there. Poe swore for a moment Finn looked almost flustered. “Well, I mean…” he trailed off, looking away from Poe. A dark look of  _ something _ passed over his face, but before Poe could gather any meaning from it, it’d flittered off into the ether. When Finn retrained his focus on Poe, he was grinning, eyes glimmering, but something was still off. It was like the megawatts had been turned up too much and now Poe was staring at a neon sign instead of the warm sunlight that was usually his friend. “You’re a great person Poe, you shouldn’t have to worry about things like that. You’re funny, charming, smart. Remember when you got Rey and I out of that jam last month? Man, we’d still be paying debts if you hadn’t swooped in and talked us out of that bind with the bouncer.” Finn shifted, reaching out for Poe’s hand again. “Whoever it is you like, they’re so lucky. Luckier than anybody else out there, you know that?”

“Look, Finn,” Poe stammered. He brain had shut down at the wall of praise Finn had just laid on top of him, and Poe could only sit there, repeating Finn’s name in an attempt to… Poe wasn’t sure what he was trying to accomplish at this point.

“I want you to call them, alright? I’m gonna head out, but as soon as I leave, I want you to take out your phone and invite them out for coffee or a movie or something, alright? Promise?” Finn asked, eyes boring into Poe’s. His smile was still too big, not fitting quite right, and it broke Poe’s heart in the same soft way one’s heart is broken while watching petals fall from a dying flower. 

Poe nodded, reaching for his cellphone. He knew what he had to do.

“You’ll do great,” Finn said, standing. He looked down at the floor for a moment, pursing his lips like he might say something else, but instead shook his head and dispelled the thought. “I’ll catch you later, Poe,” Finn grinned, turning on his heel to leave.

Poe wasted no time in hitting Finn’s name in his contacts and lifting the phone to his ear. He watched from a distance while Finn slowed, stopping by the door of the coffee shop. He slipped to the side and pulled his phone out. Poe bit his lip in an attempt to hold back his nerves, watching Finn look from his phone and then at Poe. He gave an awkward wave and waited for Finn to pick up.

“Hello?”

Poe coughed. “Uh, hi.”

“Are you okay?” Finn asked, one hand on his hip. “Do you need me to come back or something?”

Poe blanched. He thought Finn would get it and Poe could avoid spilling his messy emotions all over the floor like the cup of coffee his hand was currently squeezing the life out of. “No… I mean,” he stumbled, putting a hand to his forehead and leaning on it. “Yes, come back, but--”

“Why’re you calling me? You should be calling--”

Poe sighed loudly, hoping that was answer enough. Finn’s expression did a number of interesting emotional backflips before finally settling on what Poe could only describe as _absolute delight._ Finn, still on the phone, walked back through the clutter of tables and customers, a grin on his face.

“You sure you have the right number?”

Poe put on a smirk, shrugging nonchalantly, phone still glued to his ear. “That depends. How does dinner tomorrow night sound?”

Finn smiled, and it struck Poe to the core to have those eyes trained so intently on him. “Only if we don’t have to hold the conversation through our phones.”

Poe laughed, loud and unafraid. The sweet burn of something new blossomed in his chest, and it only grew under the warmth of Finn’s gaze. “Deal,” he said, hanging up his phone.  



End file.
